


The Same Image

by scampadversary



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Drabbles [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alley Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Forced, Ghouls, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I also want him to have sweet fluffy sex but you'd never know from what I write, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scampadversary/pseuds/scampadversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiki's enemies enjoy quite a few fantasies about him, all far less than savory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Image

More than a few ghouls fantasized about fucking Nishio Nishiki senseless, dirtying the young, arrogant, and, as much as they were loathe to admit it, strong brat. They’d do it in  _his_ territory, in one of the dark alleys he so haughtily defended. It was choice hunting ground. It included him too, after all.

Some of them liked the thought of peeling off his clothes first. Tight sweaters and pants pressed against Nishiki’s skin, hugging his lean muscles too closely, agonizing onlookers with his every movement. These ghouls were also the ones who would face him as they slammed into him, watch tears form at the corners of his eyes, glasses askew, humiliation and arousal mixed in his expression, his cute dick dripping over a bare abdomen.

Most, however, palmed themselves to the image of Nishiki bent over, shirt half-torn and sticky with blood and sweat. As he whimpered, asshole twitching around them, they’d rip the cloth and his flesh, licking and scraping teeth over the wounds beneath.

They’d pay attention to his carefully groomed hair too, wrapping their hands around soft waves and yanking, not at all gentle. Then their fingers would coil around his neck, pressing his Adam’s apple hard. He’d tighten up nicely as he sputtered. 

They wanted his knees to buckle from the intensity of it, for his arms to give way soon after so that his cheek pressed against filthy pavement. It’d be quite a sight — Nishio Nishiki being fucked onto his knees, back arched, desperate moans tumbling from cut lips, a line of drool down his chin. 

He’d be so  _needy_ by that point, whining if they even brushed the area surrounding his trembling cock, bucking with a sharp gasp if they touched it directly, wanting to cum so  _so so bad_ that he’d begin to push against them, hips jerking forward and back, reason having crumbled to the urge to take it deeper, faster, more more  _more_.

A few ghouls fancied themselves generous and decided they’d grab his dick and let him ride out his orgasm as they emptied into him.

But the majority preferred to imagine how he’d whine, their cum streaking down his thighs and still painfully erect, so ready to abandon his pride further and beg for them to not leave him like this, needing to be filled, needing them to fuck him. 

Well, they’d be kind to him, they supposed, if.  _If_. His quivering hands would be too unsteady, so his mouth would have to revive them. He wouldn’t object. He’d lift his sore body and heavy head, parting his lips, lapping up the leftover cum there before taking it in completely. Even though Nishiki’s technique would be clumsy at best, they would swell from the sight of him beneath them, earnestly bobbing his head, throat convulsing, tongue rubbing them without rhythm, his own cock leaking.

They’d push his head away and wait. And wait and wait and wait, hand on themselves as they stare at the confused and unfocused look on that lovely, dirty, bloody, tear-streaked face. It might take him a minute, but he’d understand eventually, practically shaking as he, of his own will, lifts his ass into the air and spreads it open for them, ragged breaths almost drowning out the tiny, defeated,  _”_ _Please._ _”_ _  
_

Sliding into familiar warmth, wet from the cum put into him earlier, they’d tease him cruelly with shallow, lazy thrusts. An undone Nishiki, asshole squeezing tight, trying to pull them in deeper, would sob. Please, please, _please_ , please, please  _please please please_ please  _please please._

So they’d fuck him properly, fuck him good and hard and raw and until he practically screams in relief and pleasure when he orgasms, his remaining energy pouring out along with his cum, his hips falling to the ground, consciousness fading fast as they cum again, painting his back with it this time.

Regardless of how they fuck him in their minds, every single ghoul’s fantasies end with the same image: Nishio Nishiki thoroughly  _used._

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked for more Nishiki smut after reading Some Kind of Useful and then I got carried away. Ahhh.


End file.
